Merlin you're a Genius
by onekinkywitch1
Summary: The Prince returns to find an odd looking contraption in his chambers and a pleased looking Merlin.


"And what the hell is that supposed to be then?" Arthur demanded, his eyes roving disapprovingly over the large strange looking contraption standing in the corner of his chambers.

"It's my first invention" Merlin replied proudly, standing next to the fruit of his labour. "It's for you."

"Well, that's obvious" Arthur spat irritably. "Otherwise it wouldn't be wasting space in my chambers"

Merlin frowned at him, he had worked on this for weeks especially for Arthur for when he came back from visiting the neighbouring kingdoms.

"What's it for then?" Arthur asked the hurt puppy expression on Merlin's face cooling his temper a little.

Merlin grinned from ear to ear at this, eager to explain his masterpiece.

"Well" Merlin began, "I'm not sure what to call it yet, but it's so you can wash without having to wait ages for hot water to be brought upstairs in a tub to you."

"Doesn't look like any bath I've ever seen." Arthur remarked quizzically inspecting the large metal contraption.

"Well, it's not." Merlin replied opening the brass door on it and stepping inside. "This is where the water comes from" he said pointing up to a large brass funnel set with hundreds of tiny holes.

Arthur followed him inside the large brass chamber and closed the door behind him to get a better look at the inside. "So you just stand?" the Prince asked.

"Yup" Merlin replied smiling. "There's a shelf there where I've put some soap for you."

Arthur smiled in spite of himself, it did seem to be Merlin's first good idea. He'd never seen Merlin looking so pleased with himself, a lot of work had gone into this.

"How do you call for the water?" Arthur asked curiously inspecting a long thin piece of rope which hung from the roof.

"Oh you pull this, it ring's a bell down in the kitchens where hot water is always at hand and it is pumped up from there."

For the first time since meeting Merlin, Prince Arthur looked slightly impressed; giving the young wizard a nod of approval.

"Does it work well?"

"Er, well I haven't had the time to test it but I'm quite sure it does."

Arthur stared at him in disbelief. "You want me to use this without it even being tested? What if it scalded me Merlin did you think of that?"

Merlin looked upset and thoroughly embarassed and even a little bit angry. "Trust me Arthur, please?"

"I'm sorry Merlin, but I'm not setting foot into it until you prove it's safe. Could be a death trap for all you know."

Merlin's cheeks flushed red with anger , "Right then". And with that he unceromoniously shoved Arthur from the brass capsule.

Before the prince even had a chance to reprimand his servant he was struck dumb by the sight before him. Merlin stood there, cheeks flushed pulling his thin cotton shirt over his head and tossing it onto the floor. This was closely followed by his favoured neck scarf, shoes and socks and finally his black trousers. Arthur stood there absolutely rooted to the spot, his eyes fixed on the handsome naked specimen before door on the contraption lay open neither of them bothered to close it, Merlin was far too busy proving his point and Arthur was shamefully unwilling to spoil his view.

Merlin pulled the cord and within seconds a great rumbling was heard, thundering up the newly built pipes. Noisily rattling the funnel above him until.. the young man gasped as the hot water hit his body, beads of water rolling over the curvature of his back and hips. The young wizard stood with his back turned to the Arthur, unaware of the tantalizing effect that he was having on the crown prince.

Neither of them could speak for a moment, even though Merlin couldn't see Arthur's face he was unnerved. Arthur was never quiet. Something in that atmosphere prevented Merlin from saying " I told you so".. instead they were left, locked in silence. With an awkward tension which was new to both of them, no eye contact or words were needed. The silence said everything for them...

Merlin must have been stood there several minutes in silence, just waiting for Arthur to say something. He couldn't bring himself to turn around to check if Arthur was still there. So there he stood letting the heat envelope him and tease his heightened senses.  
He jumped a little as a hand brushed softly off the back of his neck, trailing gently down over his collarbone and across his pounding heart before it paused on his hips. There it was joined by another hand which took hold of him firmly and pulled him back pressing the young wizard against the princes hot wet body. Arthurs voice was heavy and laden with lust as he whispered in Merlin's ear.

"Merlin your a genius"

The End..


End file.
